


Что случилось после похищения Орихиме

by mnogabukv



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Premenstrual Syndrome, ПМС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Действительная подоплека событий, произошедших в Уэко Мундо, после похищения Орихиме.стеб
Kudos: 1





	Что случилось после похищения Орихиме

\- Айзен-сама. С женщиной творится что-то странное, - меланхолично докладывал о состоянии своей подопечной Улькиорра Шиффер Владыке.  
\- Нда… - не отрываясь от своего занятия, пробормотал бывший капитан 5-го отряда. – И в чем же это выражается?  
\- В отказе от привычной человеческой еды, изменении вкусовых пристрастий, агрессивности поведения… - все также отрешенно перечислял непоправимый нанесенный урон дворцу Лас Ночес и нервам его обитателей, Куатро Эспада.  
В последнее время кроткая ученица старшей школы вдруг резко изменила свое привычное забитое и беспомощное выражение лица на злобно-ехидную гримасу, которой обзавидовалась бы и Хиори, когда принималась зверски шпынять своего капитана.  
\- Женщина прогрызла туннели в известняковых стенах, видимо ей не хватает кальция или мела. - коротко пояснил, не меняя скорбно-трагического выражения лица Куатро. Это физиономия как нельзя кстати соответствовала текущему моменту, который переживали все обитатели Уэко Мундо. – А потом заявила, что ей не хватает железа. Пришлось ей скормить наши запасы неиспользованных гвоздей, измельченных до состояния мелкой крошки.  
\- Подарите ей в следующий раз напильник. - благородно махнул рукой Властелин Уэко Мундо. - Пусть перепиливает решетки на окнах - а то как мы эвакуироваться в случае пожара будем? Требования пожарной Безопасности надо выполнять.  
Улькиорра кивнул и сделал мысленную пометку в своем глазном записывающем устройстве.  
\- Ее отрицание приняло угрожающие размеры, так что часть адьюкасов, только что достигших уровня нумеросов регрессировала под ее воздействием до начальной стадии развития, до меносов.  
Владыка вздохнул и наконец-то соизволил оторваться от изучения чайного осадка в чашке.  
По получившемуся узору, он пытался определить, выйдет ли Хоугиоко за него замуж.  
Видимо падение нравов в человеческом мире пустило свои вездесущие корни и в этом стерильном и выхолощенном мире Пустых.  
\- Часть дворца была разрушена неким существом из ее заколок, которое она именует Цубаки.  
Айзен задумчиво подпер щеку ладонью и снисходительно заглянул в отрешенные глаза арранкара.  
\- Какому-то мужику из человеческого мира позволили жениться на телевизоре, имею ли я моральное право зарегистрировать брак с выдающимся артефактом? – подтверждая своим высказыванием гулявшие среди обитателей Лас Ночес слухи, спросил Владыка Айзен.  
\- Вы имеете право на все, - автоматически проговорил ошеломленный откровенным признанием Улькиорра.  
Он-то полагал, что как честный шинигами, Айзен женится именно на нем.  
\- Ну так что там такое творится с нашей маленькой гостьей? – внезапно вспомнил о насущных делах Владыка Уэко Мундо. – Вижу ты проявляешь беспокойство относительно моего, как ты полагаешь, бездействия… Но ты ошибаешься.  
Айзен поморщился. Вопли Иноуэ Орихиме уже третью ночь не давали заснуть по ночам. Не помогало даже душераздирающее мяуканье на луну Джагерджака.  
\- Куросаки-кун!  
От пронзительного визга рыжей пленницы над Каракурой сбивались с постоянных миграционных путей перелетные птицы и рейсовые самолеты. Звук распространялся на неслышимой для человеческого уха, частоте, но имел разрушительные последствия.  
Заслышав этот крик, местные собаки поднимали вой, а представители семейства кошачьих либо пускали лужу, либо шипели и плевались  
Хотя рыжий мальчишка был всего лишь человеческим детенышем, совсем как индийский мальчик из джунглей, этот телепатический крик почему-то воспринимался и им. Для него он звучал как последнее предупреждение перед инопланетным вторжением злобных инопланетян.  
\- КУРОСАКИ-КУН!  
Ради того, чтобы этот крик наконец-то умер в его голове, Куросаки Ичиго дважды позволил себя убить Улькиорре Шифферу, Куатро Эспада.  
\- Куросаки-кун!  
Последний вопль все-таки пронзил толщу райских облаков и достиг нирваны, где радостно почивал от неправедных трудов Куросаки-младший.  
\- Господи, да купил я, купил…  
Рыжий шинигами с сожалением спустился с райских небес и вернулся в свое духовное тело.  
\- На, держи, прокладки Always на четыре капли, как ты и просила, с крылышками. Взял у отца в аптеке, так что ты ничего не должна.

\- Ну вот, Улькиорра-кун, теперь я готова выслушать ваши приказания, - некоторое время спустя, как всегда кротко и застенчиво пробормотала Иноуэ, возвращаясь к своему обычному состоянию испуганной пленницы, похищенной благородными бандитами.

Обитатели мира Пустых понемногу отходили от пережитого шока.  
Это было первое ПМС рыжей девицы в Уэко Мундо.

13 февраля 2014


End file.
